


If You Play With Fire

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin helps JC write a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Play With Fire

"I have this great idea for a new song. I've got the lyrics right here if you want to look them over.." JC rambled, hardly realizing that Justin really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. JC swiveled in his chair, coming to face him. Justin just stood there, slack but collected, not flinching a muscle when JC turned to him.  
"Damn JC, no wonder they consider you one of the hottest bachelors."

"Huh?"

Justin smiled, JC as clueless as ever. "I haven't seen you in a while. You look good, man."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." If he didn't find it so endearing, JC's utter cluelessness would have driven Justin nuts. "You too I guess. So anyway, here are the lyrics I've written up," JC said as he thrust the paper at Justin.

Justin smoothed out the paper before glancing at what JC had written. "If you play with fire, you will get burned huh?"

"What, you don't like that? Too overused? Think I should substitute it?"

"No, it's fine. It just gives me.."

"The wrong picture?"

"Ideas." Justin smirked.

JC looked puzzled. "About what? The kind of music I can put to it?"

Subtle was never something JC was very good at catching, Justin mused, but it sure made things a hell of a lot more fun. "C'mon JC. Haven't you ever wanted to play with fire?"

JC continued staring at him. "Sounds kinda….dangerous to me."

Justin shook his head. "Get your head out of the music for two seconds JC. I haven't seen you in ages and the first thing you do is shove a sheet of lyrics in my face."

JC cast his eyes to the floor, obviously abashed. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that when you called, you said you wanted to come into the studio for some work."

"Well yes," Justin replied, "but I have other motives. So, how have you been?" Justin brushed his fingers across JC's knee. JC visibly tensed up, but his torso wasn't the only part of his body that was tightening.

"Well uh," JC was struggling for an answer. "Good. Yea, I guess. I mean, I've been busy, working on my new album and whatnot. How about you?"

"Could be better," Justin replied with a slight grin.

"Sorry." A few seconds, Justin knew it was coming. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Justin said, as coolly as he could at this point.

"Oh. Well, let me know k? Now, what do you think about the song? Honestly?"

"JC. I thought I told you to forget about the music for a little while."

"Yea, but…"

"Feel like playing with fire for a little while JC?"

JC turned back to the soundboard, starting to shuffle through a few papers needlessly. "Well, I have to tweak this song here a little bit, and I have to lay out the harmony for this, and then I have this other song I wanted you look a.."

"JC.

 

Shut up."

JC turned back towards Justin, a blank look in his eyes. The look in Justin's eyes, however, showed that Justin was interested in something other than JC's lyrics.

"Uh, um.." JC sputtered.

"You really think to much about work JC." Justin said. "You need to…relax a little."

"I feel fine Justin, really. I thought….what are you doing?" JC inquired, as he noticed Justin's fingers creeping up his legs.

Justin said not a word and worked his way towards JC's fly. On the outside, JC seemed startled and uncomfortable, but his package was showing otherwise. Justin figured he would get used to the idea eventually.

Justin slowly and seductively brought down the zipper on JC's fly. JC, realizing what Justin was doing, jumped backwards into his chair and tried to spin himself back to the switchboard. Justin, having none of JC putting his mind on work, abruptly spun him back around and kissed him roughly on the lips.

While JC had been obviously distracted, Justin had managed to open the button on JC's pants and now was successfully on to his boxers.

A flustered JC was still wishing to get back to his original intent for his studio trip. "Justin," he stammered, "can't you do this with Lance? I mean, I think he likes this kind of thing. Whatever..this kind of thing…is."

"Lance?! God you sure know how to kill a mood don't you?"

"I..uh.."

"Besides. Maybe I'm interested in some new territory."

JC's eyes widened. Justin had already…

"Holy shit!" JC jumped about a foot in the air. Those were Justin's fingers…on his….

Justin grinned and slapped his free hand to JC's chest, pressing him back against the chair. Maintaining JC's wide-eyed stare, he ran his hand down towards his other, never loosing his grip and nearly taking off JC's shirt in the process. When his hand reached JC's navel, it moved with his other to JC's hips to hold them in place. From there, Justin moved his mouth towards JC's now free erection and put his lips to the tip.

"Fuck!" JC yelped.

"Maybe later," Justin growled.

"You know Justin," JC sounded as though he were about to hyperventilate, "there's always Cameron…" Justin glared at him, "or…Chris..or…or…Joeeeeeeey!" Justin had proceeded to move his lips further down JC's shaft. He knew by the frantic look on JC's face that JC was still unsure of what was going on, but he knew he'd thank him for it later.

Justin drew his lips back towards the tip, and upon reaching it, flicked out his tongue to lick it.

"Oh my God!"

Justin just ignored JC's exclamations. He directed his lips back down the shaft, dragging his tongue in circles around and around it.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" JC's outbursts were turning from shock to pure pleasure. As Justin reached the base once more and went to work back again, JC's hips bucked up against Justin's hands. Just the reaction Justin had been looking for.

Though he had been quick to freeing JC from the confines of his boxers, Justin was going to draw this out for as long as he could. He wanted the taste of JC and wanted him to suffer through every aching, joyous moment. About halfway up, tongue still rolling in circles, he changed direction and moved back towards the base. Knowing JC was full well enjoying it by this point, he sucked, hard, on him. He could feel JC's tip tingling in the back of his throat and intended very well to suck the man dry.

"Justin! Shit! God! Uh!"

Justin wasn't about to let him release just yet. He hadn't had enough. Taking his tongue and folding it up around JC, he drew back again. This time he removed himself completely. He licked, slowly, in circles and then in figure eights around JC's now very solid tip. He then licked up the top, then back down the bottom, sending very visible shivers through JC.

JC was beyond words now and merely let his body do the reacting. Every muscle was twitching, shivers run from head to toe, and erection growing increasingly harder.

Justin, aware that JC was near breaking point by seeing his difficulty breathing, took JC back in his mouth. When Justin grazed him with his teeth, JC could no longer hold back. "JUSTIN!" JC screamed as he released himself with full force. Justin swallowed, pulled back, and tucked JC back into his pants.

"You know JC," Justin said standing up, "I'm not really feeling the vibe right now. What do you say I come back tomorrow and take a look at…what do you call this song again?"

"Until Yesterday," JC mumbled.

"Yea. I'll see you then." Justin turned towards the door, leaving a bewildered JC still frozen in his chair.

Just as Justin was about to walk out the door, JC spoke up. "You know, I think I've finally thought of what I should put after 'burned'."

"Oh?" Justin looked back at him, a bit confused to why JC was still thinking about work.

JC smiled and shook his head. "When will you learn? Now it's your turn."


End file.
